Bad Naru
by Montrealae90
Summary: Sakura invites the gang to a restaurant which happens to be having a karaoke night. What happens when Naruto's mischievous mind goes into play? Will he find love? Or will love find him? SasuNaru


**Bad Naru**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Sasu/Naru**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Boy X Boy, yaoi lemon**

**Summary: Sakura invites the team to a restaurant for a get together which happens to be doing a karaoke night…What happens when Naruto's mischievous mind goes into play? Will he find love? Or will love find him?**

**Disclaimer: Rei: Do not own Naruto or any other character got it?cries I wish I did. Why is life so cruel?**

**Dedication: To my fav authoress SasuNaru1025 for the fics she dedicated to me. **

**It was a normal day in Konoha. The ninja were training, the ninja _in_ training were at school, people running around from place to place. Team 7 met at there usual meeting spot, the bridge. Kakashi was late again as per usual making the team very pissed. You would think for once he be early. Just one freaking time. It wouldn't kill him. Would it?..Nah, defiantly not. **

**Sakura was having fun annoying Sasuke by glomping him while he tried desperately to shake her off while Naruto just stood off to the side laughing at the scene. The team had become closer than anyone thought possible. After they brought Sasuke back they all seemed to change. Sasuke started showing more emotion; Sakura stopped fallowing Sasuke like a love sick puppy and started dating Lee, and Naruto he stopped asking Sakura for dates. But something else has also changed with the two boys. Something was up between Sasuke and Naruto. They've seen the casual touches and the long looks they give before turning away and blushing. Heck even Sakura has seen it. Anyway, back to the group. Sasuke finally managed to get Sakura off him when their sensei poofed out of nowhere.**

**"Yo! Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life…" Kakashi said while smiling through his mask at them. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto just looked at him sweatdropping. "Anyway," Kakashi continued. "We have no missions today so just take a day off k? Ja!" he poofed away. Suddenly Naruto shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HE MAKES US WAIT _10_ FREAKING HOURS JUST TO SAY THAT?! UGH!" Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Well now what are we gonna do?" said Sasuke in a bored tone. They all thought for a moment, then Naruto perked up, "Hey lets go to the ****hot springs****!" he said. "Too crowded." said Sakura. "What about my place. We can watch a movie or somethin'" said Sasuke. "Be watched something at your house two days ago!" groaned Naruto. "Good point", said Sasuke. Suddenly Sakura perked up. "I know lets go out for dinner and do karaoke!" she shouted happily. "Hey that's a good idea. Why not?" said Naruto. Then they both looked at Sasuke. He sighed. "Fine, I'll go..." he said. Naruto and Sakura high fived and laughed. "Ok so will all meet at Naomi Sushi Karaoke Bar and Restaurant at six, got it?" said Sakura and got nods from her comrades. "Okey dokie! See ya later!" she poofed away to who knows where. Then Sasuke and Naruto where alone. They smiled shyly at each other and gave there good bye's, and they poofed away to their homes'.**

**At ****6pm**** the gang met up at Naomi's. Naruto wore a black muscle tee with a silver fox on it, black jeans, and black and white converse. Sakura wore a pink halter top w/ the word "I'm hot, Your not, Get over it"(a/n yeah in her dreams U.U), blue jeans, and black ballet flats. Sasuke had on a tight black turtle neck tank with the Uchiha insignia on the back, black tight jeans, and high top black converse. They smiled at each other and walked inside. The place was fairly large with a good amount of people inside. The karaoke was being used by a young girl who was singing what it looked like to be her boyfriend. Naruto saw this and suddenly had a mischievous idea. He smirked. "Guys, go find a table I'll be right back" and with that said Naruto ran over to the karaoke stand. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged.**

**They began a nice friendly conversation when Naruto returned. They ordered their food and began laughing at something stupid Naruto was talking about. Which in turn made him pout cutely. Sasuke caught it and smirked in amusement. "What are ya pouting about now usuratonkachi?" he said. "Nothing…" muttered Naruto. Sasuke was about to tell him 'yeah right' when the karaoke announcer guy started speaking.**

**"Next up is…UZUMAKI NARUTO! He'll be singing 'I Wanna Be Bad' by Willa Ford. Lets give him a round of applause!" a huge applause suddenly broke out. Sasuke saw Naruto mouth 'this is for you' and he blushed slightly. **

**When Naruto got up on the stage the music began playing and he started to sing looking straight at Sasuke…**

****

**_"Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby_**

Do you, understand what I need, need (from you)  
Just let me be the boy to show you (you)  
Everything that he can be is everything that I can be  
I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave **(he licked his lips sensually)  
_  
I wanna be bad_(he smacked his side)_  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good_(he slipped his hands down his sides)_  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules_(he smirked)_  
I, I wanna be bad_**

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby

What's up?  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me  
All you your rules from A to Z,  
But I, I don't wantcha other boys to see  
that you're messin' round with me

Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't want no one judging me

**_I wanna be bad_****(he smacked his side)_  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good_(he slipped his hands down his sides)_  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules_(he smirked)_  
I, I wanna be bad_**

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I

**_I wanna be bad_****(he smacked his side)_  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so good_(he slipped his hands down his sides)_  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad… [Repeat"_ (he smirked sexily)**

****

**When Naruto ended the song Naomi's burst into applause. He was still looking at Sasuke though who seemed looked like a tomato at the moment. Naruto smirked, bowed, and walked back to his seat.**

**"_So_, did you enjoy my song Sasuke-_kun_?" asked Naruto sexily. Sakura giggled at Sasuke's tomato red face. Naruto pouted cutely again. "Your not answering my question Sasuke-kun…Yes or no?" Sasuke somehow managed a nod 'yes' making Naruto giggle. Sakura smiled and then looked at her watch. "Oh, I got go guys! My mom's gonna kill me if I'm late! Bye guys!" she hugged them both and walked out of the restaurant. Suddenly Sasuke stopped blushing and smirked, "So you wanna be bad with me huh?" he said. Naruto blushed. "Uh….um." was all he could manage before his lips were claimed in a searing kiss. Naruto was surprised at first but began to relax and kiss his crush back.**

**When they parted they were at Sasuke house on his bed. He managed to teleport them both to the Uchiha complex without trouble. Naruto blushed a little redder when the Uchiha began to nip at his neck causing pleasurable friction. "Naa…S-Sasuke wait…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke stopped to look up at his adorable little uke. "Hai, Naruto what is it?" he asked. Naruto mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear. "Nani?..." "A-Ai shiteru…" Naruto blushed cutely and turned his head away from the shocked Uchiha. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's blush. He turned the boys head back and whispered in his ear lovingly, "Ai shiteru ne Naruto forever…" Naruto eyes shot wide open and he smiled happily. He looked into the raven boys eyes and knew he wasn't lying. The blond haired boy wrapped his arms around his neck a brought him down for a passionate kiss. Sasuke kissed back just the same. Sasuke gently bit down on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entry into his mouth. Naruto gladly let him in. They began a battle for dominance with Sasuke ending up being the winner. When they parted for air Sasuke went back to kissing and nipping Naruto's long slender neck. Naruto gasped when he bit down where his neck and shoulder meet drawing blood. Sasuke licked the new wound making a hicky. "Your mine now Naru-chan. No one else can have you except me…" he said possessively. Naruto blushed cutely again. Sasuke kissed Naruto and started playing with the hem of his uke's shirt as if asking if he can take it off. Naruto brought his hands down to the bottom of his shirt and brought over his head breaking the kiss for a moment before starting it again. Sasuke began tweak Naruto's nipple's causing the boy underneath him to squirm and gasp. "Naaaa…Sasu-ke…Ah.." moaned Naruto as he let go of the kiss again. Sasuke smirked and brought his mouth down to one of the rosy ping nipples and began to suckle and nip at it. Naruto arched into Sasuke's mouth asking for more with Sasuke gladly gave. One of his hands went down to cup Naruto's hard member. He squeezed it causing Naruto buck slightly into the hand. Sasuke herd Naruto start to pant as he squeeze it again. He started to move him head down wards to be in between the boys legs. "Sasu…P-please.." Naruto panted. Sasuke gave him that sexy Uchiha smirk still alternating on squeezing and rubbing Naruto's hardness. "Please what Naru-chan?" he asked. Naruto blushed. "Please just…Ahhh! Please Sasuke don't tease me! Ngh!" Sasuke began unbuttoning Naruto's jeans and unzipping them with his teeth oh so _slowly…_Then suddenly pulled them off all the way along with his uke's boxers making Naruto hiss as cool air hit his cock. **

**Sasuke looked at Naruto. His shining blond hair was spread out on the black pillow cases, his sapphire eyes were clouded with lust, his scarred cheeks were dusted a rosy pink, his lips were wet and bright red, his legs were spread open and bent at the knee giving the Uchiha a clear view of his erect member. His tan skin glowed in the bask of the moonlight shining through the window, making look even more delectable. All in all a truly fuckable sight to Sasuke's eyes. "Your beautiful, Naru-chan…." He whispered. Naruto flushed pink at the compliment. Sasuke bent his head down in between the parted legs and licked then head of Naruto's cock. "Ah!" gasped a surprised Naruto. Sasuke smiled at this reaction. He then took the whole head to his mouth and sucked hard. "Ahhh….u-Unn! Naaa…St-op t-teasing me Sasu-Ah!" he moaned loudly as Sasuke deep throated him bobbing his head fast. Naruto's breathing became labored as he was reaching his climax. "Sasu I-I'm gonna—I'm gonna c-cum…"he gasped. Sasuke quickly tore his head away from his lover's member. Naruto whimpered from the loss of warmth. Sasuke smirked. He put three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto looked at him confused. "Suck." He commanded softly. Naruto took the digits into his mouth sucking shyly. Sasuke silently groaned at the arousing sight. **

**Once Sasuke thought the fingers were wet enough he took them out and placed them at Naruto's entrance. "This is going to hurt for a moment, but it'll get better I promise…" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded. Sasuke then pushed the first finger into he tight ring. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably for a moment then began to relax. He moaned quietly and Sasuke moved the finger in and out slowly. He then tensed when he felt the next finger enter him, but commanded himself to relax. Then suddenly as the third finger went in he shouted, "Kami-sama…SASUKE!!!" Sasuke smirked. 'Found it.' He thought. He did it again getting the same reaction. He then pulled all the fingers out, threw Naruto's legs over his shoulder, and aligned himself at Naruto's entrance. "You ready Naru-chan?" he asked sweetly. "J-just do it t-teme…" Naruto whispered panting slightly.**

**Sasuke nodded and thrust forward into the tight heat. Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth to keep from screaming. Sasuke looked down. "Are you alright?" he asked. Naruto gave a nod. Man it hurt like hell, but Naruto trusted Sasuke. He knew he would never hurt him. Naruto then began to squirm telling Sasuke silently to move. Sasuke began thrusting slowly in and out making Naruto gasp in slight pain. But soon the pain was replaced by pleasure. He began moaning Sasuke like a chant as he started to speed up. Some were even broken. "N-Naru-chan your so t-tight." panted Sasuke. "S-Sasu I'm so close...Faster! Please!" moaned Naruto. Sasuke gladly complied grabbing Naruto's weeping cock . "Ahhh! Haaaha…Sasuke! Oh God I'm--S-Sasuke I'm gonna—SAAASSSUUKKKEEE-KKKOOOIII!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as his climax hit him like an explosion of fireworks. His cum covered his and Sasuke's stomach's some of it hit his own face. A few moments later Sasuke came inside the blond boy whispering Naruto as he collapsed on top of him. Both were panting and flushed. Sasuke looked into shimmering sapphire eyes; while Naruto onyx. Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke passionately. He kissed back. They parted a moment later with Naruto saying, "Ai shiteru Sasu-koi…" Sasuke smiled and suggled Naruto to him. "Ai shiteru Naru-koi…" And they both fell into a deep sleep under the glow of the moonlight.**

**OWARI**

**Rei: blushing I can't believe I wrote this…**

**Sasuke: Hmm not bad…but it needs work..**

**Naruto: Sasu! Don't say that…Its fine Rei you did good!**

**Rei: Naru let the readers decide k?**

**Naru: pouts Fine…mumbles I still say its good…**

**Rei: rolls eyes Anyway Review!!!**


End file.
